


An Unexpected Surprise

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gifts, KatsJohnlockXmas2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: Sherlock has an unexpected Christmas gift for John
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019, Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompt: Gifts
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B.

‘What’s this, then?’ Are John’s first words as he bounds up the stairs of Sherlock’s flat to find the man himself standing in the doorway holding out a small box.

‘It’s a Christmas gift. For you. Obviously.’

‘Um… We don’t do gifts. We’ve _never_ done gifts. I didn’t get anything for you.’

‘I didn’t expect anything, but I wanted you to have this. It’s been a hard year for you, and I thought… But maybe I shouldn’t have…’ Sherlock stutters, suddenly unsure of his gift.

‘No, you don’t get to take it back now’, John teases him, making a grab for the box. It’s about the right size for cufflinks or a tie pin, but Sherlock would know John rarely uses either.

Sherlock smiles, relieved, and playfully holds the box above his head. ‘Here you go, Merry Christmas.’

‘Oh, ha ha, very funny. Bloody giant. I’ll get the stepladder out’, he laughs. ‘Cup of tea first, though.’ John uses the other door to enter the kitchen and flicks the kettle on, turning around to see Sherlock standing behind him.

This time he allows John to take the small, unwrapped box from his hands. Apprehensively he lifts the lid. Inside is his old door key to 221B.

He frowns, looking up at Sherlock for clarification, which he gladly provides.

‘John… Come back.’


End file.
